The Beginning of Something Extraordinary
by Snowdrop2018
Summary: A tweaked version of my other story "The Road to Happiness." Edward and the Cullens leave in NM and soon after Jacob imprints on one of Bella's friends from Forks. Because of this Bella decides to explore other options that will have everlasting effects on everyone involved.
1. The Beginning of Something Extraordinary

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

AN: This a tweaked version of my first story "The Road to Happiness." I wanted to rewrite and reedit some of the earlier chapters because I wasn't satisfied with them.

Thanks to Toshiro of the Eternal Dreamand and Mistress-Volturi-09 I think most of the grammatical errors, spelling mistakes and so on has been caught. You guys serious rock! I couldn't have done this without you.**  
**

I hope you'll like this new version as much as the last. I can tell you I've expanded some of the original chapters and therefore I didn't see fit to replace the chapters in my old story.

Thanks for your patience with me and I sincerely hope you'll stick around to the end which isn't nowhere near.

* * *

**March 23rd, 2006**

Bella looked wistfully out the big windows that graced one wall of the cafeteria at Forks High. She absentmindedly shifted her food around the plate – not really hungry although, she had begun to eat almost normally over spring break. A lot had happened since she arrived in Forks on a cold and snowy January day, she shuddered when thinking about it. If she had the option to go back in time she wouldn't even thought it had caused her a lot of heartache. It had been six long months since her 18th birthday and coincidentally six months since THEY left. She sighed and wished she could say HIS name, but she couldn't. When people asked and they asked a lot especially the first couple of months after THEY left she never elaborated why THEY had left town in a hurry.

Around the one year anniversary for her move to Forks, Charlie told her that she needed either to get out of the house and stop wallowing or move to Jacksonville – down to her mother. There was only so much he could take – and she knew it killed him waking up during the night to an ear piercing scream. He had spent many nights in her room just rocking her back and forth telling her everything would be okay. So after three months of complete isolation from everyone she started to come back to life with the help of Jacob Black. He was her childhood friend she always played with when she visited her father, Charlie in Forks for a month every summer until she was 15 when Charlie and Billy were fishing. Jake and his father were part of the local Tribe, the Quileute. Over the next month her friendship with Jake blossomed, and they were almost attached at the hip. It lasted until Jake disappeared from her life, once again she was alone. It took all her might not to slip back into her depression like state she had been in for three months. Instead she threw herself head first into work, school and started to talk to Angela and Mike a little in class. She wasn't comfortable sitting with them at lunch – just yet.

Three days into spring break she confronted Jake and subsequently found out the truth of his abandonment. Her worst nightmare came true when she found out her best friend was the mortal enemy of HIM and HIS family. Jake and the some of the boys from La Push were shape-shifters and THEY were vampires. She felt so broken when she finally learned the truth and actually didn't know what to do with herself. In return for the information Sam and Jake gave her, she told them what she knew about the Cullens and why the red head as they called Victoria wanted her. However she only told Jake in details about the real and heartbreaking reason to why THEY left. Jake had accepted the fact she didn't like to explore more of her story with THEM because it still hurt too much to think of THEM.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts when the bell signaled lunch was over. She scrambled to her feet and deposited her lunch in the trashcan. She hurried off to class and thanked her lucky stars she didn't need to go by her locker.

She scanned the room and found a seat next to Angela in calculus. They shared a little smile as Mr. Campbell started the lesson. Bella soon tuned him out and slipped back into her thoughts . She couldn't wait until school was over because Jake and her had planned on doing their homework together. He was behind in most of his classes because of his duty to protect and serve La Push. If there was time and if the rain stopped pouring down they had talked about taking their bikes out for a spin. She had brought them in January and he fixed them. She simply loved how much fun it was riding the bike. It gave a freedom she couldn't and wouldn't obtain from just driving her old, beat up truck. The thing was, they had to sneak around; because they both knew Charlie wouldn't be very happy with the fact, his only daughter owned a bike, but no license – and he was Chief of Police in Forks. They had managed to keep it from him, but it was just a matter of time before he found out. Oh well, at least she'd had fun, she thought to herself.

The classes dragged on and on, she almost ran out when the bell rang. Angela caught up with her as she was descending the stairs from the main building to the parking lot. They sought shelter from the pouring rain under the porch roof while they chit-chatted. They both waited for their respective rides. Angela's boyfriend, Ben had gone to a doctor's appointment for the yearly check-up and had promised to come pick her up after school. Bella waited for Jake to arrive. Jake pulled up and Bella asked Angela if she wanted to meet the person who had helped her through the worst storm. Angela agreed and they ran through the rain to his car. Bella tapped on the window and he rolled it down.

Bella gave him a smile and said, "Jake, this is Angela. She is a good friend of mine."

Jake got out of the car with a smile playing on his lips. He offered Angela his hand and she took it. When they touched it was like an electric current hit them, much like the one that had hit her and HIM, Bella thought. There was an awkward silence and both Jake and Bella knew what this meant. He had imprinted on Angela and the world as they knew was forever altered. They were all pulled out of their thoughts when they heard a honk – Ben had arrived to pick up Angela. They quickly pulled their hands to themselves. It couldn't have lasted more than a minute or so but time had almost been standing still until now. Bella sought out Jake's eyes and nodded understanding. Inside her heart broke a little and thought, just as she could depend on someone again the rug was pulled from underneath her feet. She knew what the score was; she was no longer the most important girl in Jake's life. They heard Ben honk one more time and that's when she sprang into action.

In a rushed voice she said to Jake, "Why don't you take Angela home or something? And continued to Angela, "Let me deal with Ben. Now go before you catch a cold or something."

They obeyed her orders without another word; both wanted to be with the other. After they had sped off towards God knows where, Bella turned around and walked towards Ben. She opened the car door and got in much to his surprise.

"Will you drive me home?" Bella asked.

He just looked dumbfounded and could only nod. There was an awkward silence in the car and only the sound from the windshield wiper was heard. Bella thought, if it was possible the rain had upped its amount of water. They kept glancing sideways at each other. When it came down to it, they really didn't know each other at all despite having the same circle of friends. Just as he pulled up in front of her house she decided to break the ice.

"Listen, I can't tell you what just happened. And if I could it wouldn't be my secret to spill. However I do know Jake, and he would never hurt anyone intentionally! I think you should talk to Angela. That's just my advice."

* * *

She got out of the car without waiting for a response, she hurried inside and closed the door. She leaned against it for a few minutes without moving an inch or putting down her school back. She started an inner chant and repeated it over and over again, "Breathe in, breathe out…" After ten minutes she was calm enough to move and find a towel. Her thoughts were all jumbled together and she couldn't make heads or tails of it all and a lot of "what if…" questions kept popping up.

The Pack had replaced THEM as her family. Almost everyone had taken a liking to her from the beginning, Quil, Embry and Seth were the ones she talked most with and she had spent a lot of time with Emily in her kitchen. Emily was the imprint of Sam, the Alpha of the Pack. The only two who were still weary of her knowledge was Paul and Leah, coincidently Leah and Seth were siblings.

With every minute that went by Bella was happy that Charlie wasn't home. Billy and Charlie had more or less pushed her and Jake towards each other with the hope of them becoming a couple and eventually get married. It was their dream, not Bella's. She knew Jake had a crush on her, but she couldn't help but see him as the little brother she never had. Besides Billy and Charlie had a fall out when Bella finally told Charlie about Jake not wanting to be friends anymore and the fall out had taken a toll on her dad. This would only fuel their conflict further. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID. Not many people had her number anyway. It was Charlie and he told he was working late because one of the deputies had to go home. She decided she wanted to do her homework now in case Jake came by later. It was hard to concentrate and she finally shut the book after an hour of hard work.

* * *

She heard Charlie a little while later come in and after she had looked into a mirror and came to the conclusion she looked okay she walked down. Charlie looked up from the television when he heard her come downstairs.

They ate in silence because neither was a big talker. So it came as a surprise for Bella when Charlie asked, "How was your day?"

She was sure she looked dumfounded and it took some time to let his words sink in. When they did she too drew in a deep breathe. After sitting a while in complete silence she finally answered him. She didn't know whether to start by saying "Dad" or "Charlie". She had called him Charlie since she first arrived in Forks, but now it seemed more – appropriate for a lack of better term she thought, to call him dad. And she went with the first option for the first time in a long time.

"Dad, my day was fine, though Jake and I canceled our time together this afternoon. Something came up at his end. Before you jump to any conclusions; we haven't had a fight. I know you are worried about my isolation since HE left. No, it won't end with me isolated from the rest of the world. I feel better than I have done in a long time and I've got some kind of revelation during the time when I didn't see Jake at all. My conclusion is I'm much too vulnerable if my world only revolves around one person. It's better now, I promise. I even talk to Lauren in school and Leah in La Push." She shuddered inwardly at the last sentiment about Lauren and Leah.

Now it was Charlie's turn to look completely taken off guard. He had not expected that answer and inside he was proud of Bella to lay it all out. He knew there had to be more, however he didn't want to push for more answers because he was more than content with what she had said. Instead he said in gruff voice, "Good, that's all I want to hear." and in a softer voice he added, "If you are happy, then I'm happy."

He offered her a smile and with that they ate the rest of the pizza in silence. Charlie had barely swallowed the last piece before he retreated to the living room and the television. Bella was left with the dishes which she was not sad to do.

She said an early goodnight to Charlie and tried to figure what she should do. Her thoughts were still going a mile in a minute and she didn't know when to get some answers from Jake or the Pack in general. She decided on a hot shower in a futile attempt to calm her nerves and thoughts. She thoroughly dreaded tomorrow; she would have to face a confused Angela and a heartbroken Ben, both with questions. The warm water soothed her in more ways she would ever know or admit. Maybe it was time she called HIM by his name and just maybe her fragile heart was in the process of being mended again because it didn't hurt that much whenever she thought about HIM like it used to. She turned off the water and dried herself with a towel and found her pajamas.

* * *

Bella had barely gotten her pajamas on when she heard taps on the window. Bella looked out and saw Jacob standing beneath the window with a handful of small pebbles. She quickly opened it, then stood back as he jumped into the room. They heard Charlie come up the stairs and ten minutes later they heard a snoring coming from his room. She pointed to her bed and he sat down. Bella opted for the rocking chair.

They sat in silence for a while before Bella cleared her throat, "Where does this leave us? I mean where does it leave me in relations to the pack in La Push? Am I still welcome?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and waited for Jake to respond. Silently she begged that nothing had changed at all.

Jake took a deep breath and said, "Back up a little bit and let me explain. Yes, you are still welcome in La Push, more importantly I'm still your friend despite me imprinting on Angela. The others are just happy we didn't take things to the next level."

"Why?" Bella asked a little perplexed.

Jake shrugged, "Remember Sam, Emily and Leah?"

"Oh, yeah." she replied while biting her lip. "Victoria?

"We'll still look out for you and Charlie." Jake said looking down at his intertwined hands laying in his lap.

Bella looked relived at this and offered him a small smile.

"Listen Bella, I always hoped I would imprint on you when I saw you for the first time after I phased. You probably already know that I've been in love with you for most of my life."

Bella waved a hand in a gesture that told him he was forgiven. However there was another matter Bella was curious about, she bit her lip not sure how to ask.

Jake saved her this trouble, "Angela knows most of the stuff. We are holding a bonfire on Saturday where she will be told all the legends you heard and we will gently tell her about the imprinting stuff. I think she'll seek you out tomorrow."

She let a hand go through her hair and looked thoughtful for a minute and then asked, "Then I suppose she doesn't know about the Cullens?"

A curt nod from Jake confirmed it.

Bella continued, "But by Saturday she will?"

"Yeah, she will. It's for the best. By the way there will be a wolf around at all times until further notice. You shouldn't notice – we'll be quiet as ninjas." Jake chuckled.

Bella yawned. "It's getting late. I should get some sleep."

Jake nodded and got up from the bed. Before jumping out he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

He dipped his head towards hers and pulled her closer. They closed their eyes and their lips met. The kiss was short; it didn't give her the chills, she didn't see any fireworks or hear any violins play in the background, she felt nothing at all. Actually she found it very satisfying and apparently he didn't feel anything either. The only thing she felt was awkward. With one last look at Bella he jumped out of her room.

After his visit, Bella was even more certain she would try becoming better friends with Angela and that she deserved to find love as well. The sooner she could come to terms with the fact that HE didn't return, the sooner she could move on. She would try and make a new start tomorrow. With that thought she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. New Day Dawning

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**March 24th, 2006**

Bella awoke to another cloudy, rainy day. She slowly opened her eyes and suppressed a yawn, while she thought of the previous day. It hadn't been a dream and she was now ready to move on. She went through her morning routines and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Charlie had already left for work. He had written a note that told her he had to work late and therefore wouldn't be home for dinner. She let out a sigh and poured some orange juice into a class and ate her breakfast standing while looking out the window. Sometimes she dreamed of returning to live with Renee in Jacksonville where it was sunny and warm compared to Forks. But oddly enough she had started to feel at home with Charlie – or Dad she corrected herself. Sure she was still afraid of Victoria, but she had been pushed in the background for now. It was time to move on from her previous life. She couldn't stand being in this limbo and Jake imprinting had made it a lot easier for her. Now she didn't have to turn him down which was a big relief. She looked at her clock and she knew she would have to leave if she wanted to make it to school before the last bell. Bella grabbed her keys, school bag, and jacket.

Angela was waiting for her on the school steps. Bella sighed and went up to her. Angela opened her mouth to speak but Bella brushed her off and told her they would talk later at lunch. Angela nodded in relief. She hurried off to her locker to drop off the books she wouldn't need before lunch. She had barely closed the locker before she was cornered by Ben. Bella bit her lower lip and looked at the ground.

She drew in a deep breath and bought some extra time before he could speak, "Like I told you yesterday, I don't have any answers for you I barely know what's going on between her and Jake." He just gave her a sad smile.

She continued, "Please don't make me get involved in whatever is going on."

With that Bella left him standing looking like a sad and lost puppy. Bella scanned the room for an empty seat; she was running late because of the conversation with Ben. She finally found a seat right in the middle next to Mike. It was either taking that or sitting next to Eric and if she forced to choose she would rather sit next to Mike. Her head was in the clouds trying to figure out what to say to Angela at lunch she didn't notice they were partnered up for an English project that was due in a week, she also hadn't heard that her partner was Mike. She came back to reality when the teacher called her name. "Bella, are you listening?"

Bella sported a blush that was a deep shade of red and managed to nod while hoping Mr. Berty wouldn't ask her to repeat it. However he was satisfied and she was immensely relieved. Mr. Berty turned his back to the class, Bella quickly wrote something down on a piece paper and passed it to Mike. He gave her some keywords and told her, he would explain later at work.

It was an understatement, Bella thought the day dragged on and on, it seemed like an eternity before lunch rolled around. Mike caught up with her on the way to the cafeteria and agreed to give her a brush up about the English project later at work. Bella and Mike made small-talk as they bought their food. Bella picked up her tray and looked around the room meeting Angela's eyes. She was sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria – ironically the table she had occupied for the past six month. Bella made a quick excuse to Mike, who just looked dumbfounded after her.

* * *

Angela gestured to the chair across from hers and Bella sat her tray down. Neither knew how to start the conversation. Bella drew in a deep breath and looked around the room to make sure there wasn't anyone who would overhear their conversation.

When she was sure, she started, "I can't offer you much of an explanation about what happened yesterday afternoon. But I can tell you Jake is a great guy and I will always vouch for that. I have known him for a long time – and we started to reconnect after THEY left." With a pause she corrected herself, "Uh, when the Cullens left. Jake helped find me and pieced my heart together."

Bella was relived over two things: one, her voice had remained calm and she had shown no real emotions when she had told Angela about her and Jacob's friendship; two, she had made progress by saying their names and it didn't hurt that much anymore. Maybe she was starting to move on – for real? She didn't know for sure, but she did cling to the hope.

Angela nodded looking thoughtful. "You won't find anyone who could treat you better than Jake. Just give him a chance and you'll see."

With that Bella got up and left Angela alone to her thoughts. Angela looked up and called for her. She turned around and Angela paused, "Thanks. He's taking me to La Push later today. Why don't you come after work and hang out with us?"

Bella shook her head and made an excuse – a lame excuse when she thought about it. She spent the rest of the lunch period in the library alone - reading. She had noticed how Mike had looked after her when she left the cafeteria but thankfully hadn't followed her. He had been sitting with Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Eric who was comforting Ben.

* * *

Later that day when Bella arrived at Newton's Outfitters to work, Mike had already arrived and was stocking the shelves. She changed her clothes and when she appeared from the back room he had moved to the register. He was absentmindedly turning the pages in a magazine about wildlife on the Olympic Peninsula and looked up with a smile when he felt her beside him.

"So, will you explain what the assignment is about?" He closed the magazine and told her about the presentation they had to do. "When should we work on it?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders and found their work schedules, "How about Thursday?"

"Yeah that would work for me, in the library?"

Again he shrugged his shoulders in response and finally said, "Sure." They shared a little smile before he left to stock some more shelves while she stayed at the register. It was the first genuine smile Bella had given anyone since the day before and quite frankly she thought it was a huge accomplishment. Occasionally the bell rang and signaled customers. It was a quiet day in the store as the rain was pouring down outside.

Half an hour before closing time the bell over the door rang again. They both looked up and Bella was very surprised to see Embry and Quil come in. They were over 6 feet tall, had a six pack, and walked around in only a pair of cut offs with no shirts and shoes. A pretty intimidating sight for anyone if Bella wasn't used to it. Nevertheless she signaled to Mike she would deal with them an she could feel Mike's eyes burn a hole in her back when she walked over to them. They were both very wet and in their signature shorts and with bare chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Embry began. Quil cut him off and lowered his voice, "Sam and Jake thought it would be nice if you came to the bonfire this Saturday."

"Why?" "Since you know, uh, you can explain the best about the Cullens to Angela." Embry continued while glaring at Quil. Obviously not happy with Quil's interuption.

Bella felt dizzy and she was sure she looked white as a sheet. She managed to stammer she needed a class of water and then hastily retreated to the lunch room. Once again she could feel Mike's curious eyes on her from across the store while he observed the situation. Both Embry and Quil looked unsure what to do, so they remained rooted to the place in the middle of the store while sending sideways glances to each other. After what felt like hours Bella returned with a more normal complexion.

"Well, you can tell them, I'll be there." Bella stated, clasping her hands together. "But why am I needed? You know about the Cullens true nature…" She never got the answer right away because with two steps she was wrapped in a bear hug from Quil and he whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Bells." Bella squealed, "Quil! Put me down! Can't breathe!" Quil complied with her request and she pouted, "Now I'm all soaked and there is still 15 minutes till we close."

He had the curtsy to at least look a little guilty and Bella had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"So, I guess a hug from me in gratitude is out of the question?" Embry trailed off while chuckling. Bella rolled her eyes and opened her arms, "Might as well give you a hug since the idiot over there." She pointed to Quil. "Already made my clothes all wet and clingy. Good thing, I didn't wear a white shirt." A smile played on Embry's lips before he gently picked her up careful not to overstep any boundaries. She was floored of how different he hugged her from Quil and even Jake. Before she could ponder more about it Embry let her go and turned to Quil and dragged him out of the store.

However before walking out himself, Embry turned and beckoned her to come closer, "I don't think we answered your question. Sam thought it would be good for Angela if you were there. She doesn't really know anyone except Jake. Besides he thought it was more appropriate that you told about the Cullens since you knew them. See you tomorrow."

"How am I getting there?" Bella had enough sense to ask arms crossed over her chest. "I don't really feel like driving." Embry looked at her mulling over the options and said, "I'll pick you up at 4."

With that he joined Quil outside. Bella watched as they playfully bumped shoulders while walking towards the forest. She turned around and caught Mike's eyes who had moved to stand behind counter. He looked at her with a frown and a questioning look. Bella was sorry she couldn't offer any good explanation to him and just shook her head in response.

"Well I suppose my mom won't mind letting you take off a little early."

Bella looked grateful and hurried to finish her task. Five minutes later she was ready to leave. She passed him by the register, gave him a small smile before leaning over the counter and whispered, "Have a nice weekend, Mike. See you Monday!" "Yeah you too."

She almost didn't hear his response because she was already headed for the door.

* * *

Later that evening, when standing in her shower; she unconsciously started to go through the guys she had met since coming to Forks in her head. It was ridiculously hard having five guys running after her. First there was Tyler and Eric; however they never really stood a chance with her and they both knew it. She was flattered when they asked her to the Spring Dance, but no – just no. She quickly disposed them into the friend zone.

Next there was Jacob and Edward. If Jacob was her sun then Edward was her moon.

While Jacob was happy and had a positive way of looking at life, Edward was brooding and had wandered through a tiresome undead life. Edward treated her like a porcelain doll while Jake didn't. Now she had lost both her sun and moon – so to speak. They had both come and gone so quickly although they both had left a deep and lasting impression on her. She thought, she had left an equally deep impression on them too. She had lost Jacob to her best friend and Edward had left her to protect her from his world. She started to wonder if she would ever meet someone who knew how to balance both sides. They represented life and death with Jacob growing old when he stopped phasing and the forever young Edward – frozen at the age of 17. Then she disposed Jacob into the friend zone and Edward into the back of her head.

The last guy was Mike. It was common knowledge in school and around town he had been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her when she started at Forks High. She had been so entangled with Edward and later Jacob that she never gave him the time of a day. He had tried to take her under his wings and help her out when she first moved to Forks. What had she done? Coldly refused when he asked her to the cinema, shoved him into Jessica's arms when he asked her to the Spring Dance – and called him a Labrador in her head. She couldn't deny the fact it was him, who had recommended her to his parents' for a job at his parents' store. Another thing she liked about him was actually he had a relatively uncomplicated life compared to Edward and Jacob. Maybe he was the perfect blend of light and darkness. It was a big plus they were partners in the English project, which provided her the perfect opportunity to apologize to him.

Bella turned off the shower and got her pajamas. She heard a knock on the door and she went to opened it. Her Dad poked his head and said goodnight. He hesitated for a moment and then asked if she and Jacob had become friends again. Bella flashed him a smile and confirmed it with a curt nod. Nothing more was to be said and he went to his room. She crawled under the covers and kind of regretted her promise about attending the bonfire.


	3. Apologies

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I'm sorry it took this long to upload chapter 3! During the next days some more chapters are coming. Thanks to Toshiro of the Eternal Dreamand for being a real trooper helping me out with this chapter. I think most of the grammatical errors , spelling mistakes and so on has been caught.

* * *

**March 27th, 2006**

Bella and Angela walked into the cafeteria together on Monday. It was a common agreement they needed to talk about what happened over the weekend, combined with the fact Angela wouldn't rub her presence in Ben's face. Actually, they hadn't really broken up yet, but Ben had figured out where things were headed. Therefore, he didn't seem concerned about that because he was already attached to Lauren's lips. Bella watched as her companion shot them a look before moving on. Bella found Mike's blue eyes and held eye contact a little longer than necessary. She found herself lost in his blue orbs and almost missed as he mouthed, "What's going on?" She shook her head and looked down in order to disguise the creeping warmth the felt in her cheeks. Thus, she hurried after Angela to same table they had occupied the previous Friday at lunch. They huddled together and began to whisper in low voices while eating there food.

"I still can't wrap my head around what they told me at the bonfire! All the legends are true? I didn't want to believe." Bella chuckled, "Neither did I – at least in the beginning – you know, about the Cullens. It kind of freaked me out."

Angela shook her head and took a bite of sandwich. She finished chewing and concluded: "Imprinting is weird." "Yeah, I agree with you – whole heartily. Just look what happened between Sam, Leah and Emily. I'm just happy that Jake and I never took it to the next level" Bella said, sipping her water.

"Or the fact Quil imprinted on a two year old girl." Angela exclaimed and Bella just shuddered at that thought. Angela continued, "I was just speculating of why Jake wanted you at the bonfire."

Bella looked confused at Angela, "He didn't tell you?"

Angela shook her head.

"Well I was there because I'm the only outsider who knows their secret. And because they felt uncomfortable explaining the Cullens true nature to you. I think I was your support system, so to speak..." Bella let the last statement hang in the air. Angela looked thoughtful at the rest of the sandwich.

Bella noticed, "What?" "Nothing…It's just Ben. It's bugging me. You know? I still need to break it off with him properly, but something tells me I shouldn't bother." Angela mumbled looking at Lauren and Ben's little grope fest. "Oh" Bella's mouth formed a round 'O' and followed Angela's line of vision and unconsciously ended up locking eyes with Mike once again. He frowned and looked questioning at her. Again she shook her head turning back to shoving her food around.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Angela asked with a frown. "Huh?" was my ever so bright reply.

"You spaced out. Where did you go?" "Oh, nowhere...sorry. But you should probably talk to Ben soon. He's been trying to corner me all day in hope of getting any answers." "I'm so sorry." Angela sincerely replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

Bella swallowed her bite and shook her head, "No worries. And you know Jake will be whatever you want right? It's you who posses the power. You can tell him to be your friend, your boyfriend or something else. It's your decision."

"Yes, I know…and by the way, that is also weird." Angela nodded in agreement. "So how did you get to La Push? I didn't see your truck."

"Oh I didn't feel like driving, so Embry came around to pick me up on my bike." Bella shrugged.

"So that's why you came with him?"

"Yeah."

Angela prodded taking a sip of her water, "Is there anything going on there?"

"No. There isn't. He's sweet and all, but.." Bella trailed off biting her lower lip.

"But you aren't over Edward yet?"

Bella drew in a deep breath looking down at her plate, "Well, I don't think Ed-Edward is coming back. I think it's time to move on."

"Why not Embry? You said he was sweet and all."

"Because of imprinting." Bella stated holding a hand up not wanting to be interrupted, "And because I might have my eyes set on someone else."

Angela sent her an encouraging smile and gestured she should continue.

"Do you think Mike will accept an apology from me? I have treated him rather rude and insulted him in my head while calling him foul names. I'm not proud of it. But ever since Friday I have seen him in a different light." Bella babbled fidgeting with the bottle of water refusing to look at Angela.

That revelation shook Angela to the core. She nearly choked on the water she had just drunk and it resulted in a minor fit followed by becoming tongue-tied for moment. No one in the cafeteria noticed this except Bella.

Bella looked up, "What?"

Angela finally found her tongue, "I think he will accept it and no doubt he would like to hang out with you.

Oh, another bonus is it will make Jessica absolutely furious. I don't think you should wait until Thursday."

"Right-" Bella's answer was cut short when the bell ran signaling lunch was now over.  
They were so engrossed in their conversation during lunch they failed to notice the odd looks Jessica was shooting them. Lauren attached to Ben's lips, Tyler glaring jealously at Ben, trying to pretend he didn't care, and continue to talk to Eric and Mike, who still wondered what was going on, and why Bella was being nice to him.

The day continued on, class to class and soon enough school ended. Arriving home, she found a note from Charlie, telling her he had to work late once again. She sat down on the couch twirling her thumbs trying to decide where it would be the best place to talk to Mike. The school was out of the question, likewise were all other public places in Forks, if she wanted to keep it from the rumor mill Forks High was clouded in. That left Newton's Outfitters. She knew he had to work after school and she knew when he got off so she decided it was the best place. All she had to was wait and be patient.

* * *

The afternoon dragged on and she tried to do her homework, but ended up staring at the wall fretting over if he would accept her apology. The butterflies in her stomach was flapping around making her more nervous with every second that ticked by. She got up from the couch and started pacing around the living room glancing at her watch every five minutes. A shrill noise reverberated through the house and she hastily found her phone. She turned it off found her jacket, keys and wallet.

At 4:30 p.m. she was standing next to his Suburban not wanting to miss him by pure chance since he got off at 4:45 p.m. Less than five minutes later, he walked out playing with his keys, so her gut feeling had been right.

He looked surprised when he saw her and managed to say, "Bella? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

She cleared her throat and thought it's now or never, "I owe you an apology for how I, uh, I treated you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to string you along for the strange events that have taken place since I arrived in Forks last January. "

He didn't respond and she felt her stomach drop. So she frantically continued, "I-I don't think I ever said; thank you for what you have done for me – especially in P.E. and with my job. I, uh, would like to get to know you, could we perhaps start over? Maybe sometime get something to eat?"

Bella started to hyperventilate and started to fret, What if he didn't want to start over? What if he didn't forgive her? What if…? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called and saw a hand waving in front of her.

"So, let me get this straight. Are you asking me out?" He paused and then continued, "For real? Last time you asked me to do something I ended up being some sort of a third wheel."

"Yeah, I'm serious. No more contrived coincidences. No more hiding behind a group thing. Just you and me alone."

The silence was thick as he thought about what she had said. She just thanked the Gods that it wasn't raining. So, she just waited for his answer while her nerves were getting the best of her. And the wait? It was all worth it. A stone fell from her heart and the knots in her stomach was untied when she heard, "I accept your apology and yes we can start over. Starting with our English project on Thursday."

A spur of the moment got her to ask if he was expected at home. She was never impulsive because she always thought of everything. She always liked to know the outcome of what she was doing, so the question came as a surprise even to her.

He shook his head and leaned closer to her before saying, "You know my dad is on a business trip and my mom is having her monthly dinner with Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory after she closes the store."

"Well Charlie is working late – yet again. I'm not expected at home either. Maybe get something to eat? You know going as friends that are getting to know each other."

He offered her a smile and nodded, "Where should we go? I'm assuming you waited for me here because you don't want Jessica or Lauren and by proxy the rest of Forks to find out?"

They both knew Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were the biggest contributors to the rumor mill in Forks. They must have inherited this trait by their mothers. Like Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley, Mike's mom, Karen Newton was almost as bad as the two others. Everything that smelled of scandal, they always sniffed out like bloodhounds. Gossiping gave Jessica and Lauren power and a place at the top of the hierarchy at Forks High and neither was too posh to blackmail other students as payment for them to keep quiet. Bella despised being the centre of attention and gossip. During her time with Edward and her zombie period as she dubbed the three months between her birthday in September to after Christmas. The last three months she had basically been a social outcast only interacting with Jake and the guys in La Push.

She nodded looking thoughtful, "How about ordering a pizza? The weather isn't that bad and if we go change into something warmer we can find a tree log or something to sit on?"

Mike just stared at her taken aback at her suggestion. "I never would have taken you for a girl who liked the outdoors."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Meet you here in an hour? We can leave one of the cars here – and drive together. Will you pick up the pizza?" With a surprised look on his face, he agreed to both things.

Bella was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling trying to wrap her mind around the progress she had made in her relationship with Mike this evening. She had quickly found out he was caring and funny. If anyone had asked Bella a year ago if she got butterflies in her stomach when being with Mike, she would have laughed and probably shaken her head vigorously. Sure the first ten minutes had been awkward, but afterwards their conversation had flowed flawlessly. The sore subject for her – at least – the Cullens wasn't touched at all, it still hurt a little and she wasn't ready to tell Mike about them. Instead they discussed his parents' expectations to him. His road after graduation was almost set in stone if his parents got anything to say.

They expected him to go off to business school, and then take over the family business when his parents' reached the retirement age. However it wasn't what he wanted, he had dreams of going becoming a chemical engineer and leave the small town life, Forks could offer. In return Bella told him about her past before coming to live with Charlie. She told him about her mom, Renee and her crazy antics. They had a good time and by the time he drove her back to the store in his car they agreed it had been a great evening and maybe something they could repeat. She had felt comfortable in enough to give him a hug before getting into her truck. They had agreed to keep up their "normal" façade towards each other in public to avoid rumors.

Bella beat Charlie home by fifteen minutes and that fact brightened an already great evening. So, when Charlie arrived home and saw his only daughter in this mood, he was too stunned to say anything at all. He just gave her a nod and a smile. Shortly after she took her leave and said goodnight to Charlie.

She yawned and sank deeper into her pillow pulling the comforter tighter around her. Soon she was off to dreamland.


	4. The English Assignment

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Thursday March 30th, 2006**

Thursday afternoon, after the last bell had rung, Bella found herself at her locker with a silly smile on her lips. She really looked forward to working with Mike on their English assignment. She almost skipped to the library and nearly avoided colliding with Angela outside.

"Someone's in a good mood." Angela snidely remarked.

"Yeah." Bella replied looking around the room spotting Mike sitting at a table next to the Fantasy section. "Oh the irony." she muttered under her breath.

"So I take it, he accepted your apology?"

"Yeah, and mind your own business." Bella snapped with a playful glint in her eyes.

Angela held her hands up in surrender with a wry smile and whispered, "Sam wants to talk to you afterwards. Jake and Embry are picking us up."

"Why?" Bella squeaked ignoring a pair of blue orbs. "Who's on babysitting duty?"

"I don't know." Angela shrugged her shoulders adjusting her bag, "I think it's Paul and Jared."

"Oh joy." Bella sarcastically replied making her way towards Mike sending Angela one last smile.

She had barely taken her seat next to Mike, when she realized a nightmare was coming since Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Ben all decided to work on their English assignment. Bella shared an exasperated look with Mike and they both shook their head simultaneously dreading the afternoon. Bella's mood instantly soured and felt Mike tense beside her. She peaked around the room and found Jessica and Tyler sitting at the table across from them on the other side of the library, Lauren and Ben sat a little further away closer to the section containing the English classics. Angela and Eric sat closer to them.

The air was thick despite the distance between the tables. Bella opened her book with a sigh and Mike mirrored her action. She had a feeling they wouldn't accomplish anything. Jessica soon picked up the vibes between Mike and Bella, and retaliated by flirting with Tyler. Who actually didn't mind because he was being eaten up by the little green monster in his stomach. He was in love with Lauren who had been attached to Ben's lips since Angela started seeing Jake. Ben had hoped that by going out with Lauren he would make Angela jealous. Too bad neither Ben nor Jessica succeeded in their projects because neither Angela nor Mike cared. Even Eric who was desperately in love with Angela and had been content with her being happy with Ben, then they broke up and he had hoped she would ask him out. However he was passed over in favor of that native kid. Everyone was entangled in this weird love-thingy.

Half an hour later without any progress at any of the tables Jessica started the argument that was bound to happen. Bella was just happy that they were alone in the library. The librarian had gone home when the last bell rung and the school kept the library open for two hours after. It was the janitor who had to keep an eye on things and lock up.

"What's going on between you two? You have been sending each other smiles when you thought no one was looking." Jessica's shrill voice cut through the air. Bella and Mike looked at each other and tried to ignore her, but Jessica was persistent and repeated her question. Like it was common knowledge in school that Mike liked Bella, it was also common knowledge that Jessica was in love with Mike – and she had taken a liking to Edward as well. It had been tough for her to swallow that both the guys she liked preferred another girl over her. She had always lived by the motto 'What I want, I always get.'.

Mike finally replied, "Nothing is going on between us. We work together and therefore it might be natural to talk about other things than school or you. And besides we are over. I know we have been on and off for a while. Now it's really over."

Jessica looked gob smacked at his words and started to say something, but was rudely cut off by Lauren who finally had gotten her lips back from Ben, "You actually should show some respect to Jessica."

Mike let her words sink in and was prevented from replying by Bella, who thought it was appropriate to say something, "Show Jessica some respect? You got to be kidding, right? Mike and I haven't done anything than mending fences."

"Mending fences? What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren sneered.

Mike rolled his eyes and snapped, "None of your business. But I'm curious to know why you are with Ben? You know he is only using you to get Angela jealous, right?"

"Of course I know" Lauren snarled gripping Ben's hand, "It's actually beneficial for both of us."

Tyler cut in, "Why is it beneficial for you?"

Lauren didn't answer him and he repeated his question. Lauren still refused to answer. So Tyler tried Ben instead, "Why is it beneficial for you?"

"Well, she might have some feelings for someone in this room." Ben replied scratching his arm.

"Who?"

"He's not telling you." Jessica butted in. "Because it's none of your damn business."

"Does it really matter?" Angela asked a little uncertain. "And by the way we're over, Ben. So stop pestering Bella with questions."

"Pestering Bella with questions?" Ben stuttered looking clueless.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You've been cornering me all week at every time I've been alone."

"So you and that native kid are really together?" Ben demanded to know.

Angela gritted her teeth, "Yes, we are. And his name is Jacob."

"How old is he?" Jessica haughtily asked. "He most be around 20 or something."

Bella and Angela shared a look and broke down in a fit of giggles. Bella was the first one to recover and looked around the room. "He's sixteen, Jess."

"Sixteen?" Lauren cried her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Ben cut in, "Isn't it illegal?"

"No, it isn't, you idiot." Mike replied shaking his head, "The age of consent is sixteen in Washington."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"Bella might have given me a crash course in underage sex since we discussed – uh – Angela and Jake earlier this week."

"And besides I doubt Charlie would do anything at all. Jake is like the son he never had and Billy is his best friend." Bella added with a smirk. "Hell, Jake is like the brother I've never had."

Angela beamed at this and looked at her watch, "Bella, we have to go." and addressing Tyler, "I'm so sorry that we don't have anything to turn in tomorrow."

Tyler just shook his head and walked over to Jessica. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Jessica was shooting daggers at Mike and then accepted with a smile.

Mike just shook his head and asked Bella if they should call it a day. Bella simply nodded looking extremely apologetic and started to pack up her stuff. Angela was already waiting for her by the door and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Relax, Ang. Your lover boy will wait for you until the end of time." Bella grinned as she saw her friend's agitated look.

Angela shot her an annoyed look and bumped her shoulder against Bella's as they walked down the hall. The latter just laughed and was joined by Mike. Eric was confused of what had happened and just went with the flow.

Jessica and Lauren was standing on the steps, mouth hanging open. Bella looked around to see what had the two friends looking like idiots. Sitting on the rails were Jake with his bike beneath him and to the left Embry was leaning against her bike. Thankfully they both wore cloths and shoes. Angela tried to make a beeline for Jake, who was waiting for her. She desperately wanted to escape and Bella couldn't help but feel her fight or flight kick in as well and really wanted to run to Embry and hide behind him. She wasn't sure if she could take any more of this shit, but she stood rooted to her place next to Mike. She kept shooting warning glances in Jake's direction and she knew Embry had picked up on the situation as well.

"Jess, you're drooling." Mike remarked as he shot a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

Jessica wiped her mouth with her sleeve embarrassed. Bella could see both Jake and Embry trying to hide their smirks. However Bella tuned out the rest of the conversation because she knew she somehow had to get her feet to move towards Embry. Sam needed to talk to her and they needed to get to La Push as soon as possible. She was shook from her thoughts when she felt someone push past her and saw Ben let go of Lauren's hand and step forward in Angela's direction.

"Angela, I want the real reason for why you broke off with me, and now is completely attached to him" Ben said not trying to hide his distain for Jake.

Angela's hands' was pressed so hard together that her knuckles turned white and she tried to keep her voice very calm and said, without missing a beat, "Jake and I are together. Feel free to look the other way if you can't deal with it."

Embry silently shifted his position so he was slightly standing in front of Jake prepared to be a buffer if need be. Ben took a step closer and then everything happened so fast. Angela was pushed behind Jake in a second and Embry tensed in front of Jake. Bella and Embry locked eyes for a second and she knew she had to do damage control because Angela couldn't do anything from behind Jake, and Embry was too focused on keeping Jake from phasing on the fly

She leaned over to Mike and whispered, "Take Ben home. I think he could use some friends. Don't ask questions."

Mike nodded with a deep frown and a raised eyebrow, but nevertheless walked up to Ben placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ben, why don't I take you home?"

Ben kept his eyes on Jake and Angela and snarled, "No! Not before I get to talk to Angela alone."

Before Bella could say anything Jake spoke, "You'll never get to be alone with her again."

Bella silently signaled to Angela that it was time for her and Jake to get out of there. So the latter steered him to the bike before he could pour out more threats against Ben. Bella sent Mike an apologetic smile and walked towards Embry who immediately engulfed her in a bear hug. "Embry, can't breathe." She managed to squeak out.

"Oh, sorry." Embry was cut off by Jake kick starting his bike with Angela clinging to him her helmet slightly askew.

As they drove away Lauren said in disbelief, "The reverend's daughter on a bike with the native kid?"

Bella chuckled, "Is that so hard to believe? And his name is Jacob." Lauren huffed and pulled Jessica towards her car muttering something about if Jake had brothers.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said to Mike ignoring the others. Mike nodded in silence shepherding Ben, Tyler and Eric to his car not really caring if they had other plans.

"Jesus, I thought he was going to phase." Embry exclaimed when he deemed the humans was far enough away for them to speak privately.

"Yeah, me too." Bella said as she watched Mike get into the drivers seat of his car.

"Want to give Lauren and Jessica something to talk about?"

"Oh yeah. What?"

"Don't get your hopes up because I'm not going to kiss you." Bella replied dryly.

"Aw you're such a buzz kill."

"I know – and I love it."

"What do you have in mind?" Embry asked glancing towards the two cars parked a safe distance from where they stood.

"If they think it's bad for the reverends daughter to ride a bike." Bella trailed off.

"What would they think of the Chief of Police's daughter?" Embry finished with a mischievous glint in his eyes slinging his leg over the seat of the bike.

"Helmet?"

"We only had one. Jake insisted on Angela wearing it." He replied sheepishly.

"So he doesn't care if I get hurt?" Bella said rolling her eyes.

She mirrored his actions from before very much aware of them being watched by the others from inside their cars. The enginge reverberated in the almost empty parking lot when Embry kick started it. Bella quickly locked eyes with Mike, who stared wide-eyed after her, when they drove out of the parking lot. She kicked herself inwardly she couldn't tell him the truth about vampires and shape shifters and that nothing was going on between Embry and her. She couldn't believe Angela thought something was going on. Clinging a little tighter to Embry she let her thoughts be and enjoyed the feeling of riding the bike once again.


	5. The Offer

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This is a brand new chapter which doesn't exist in the original story. Oh thanks to Toshiro of the Eternal Dream for helping me out with this chapter. I think most of the grammatical errors , spelling mistakes and so on has been caught.**

* * *

**Friday March 31st, 2006**

Bella's stomach was in knots when she awoke the next morning. She pulled the comforter off and slowly sat up in her bed. Yawning, she thought of the day before which hadn't been good. The reason Sam wanted to talk to her was just to give her an update on the situation and afterwards they had joined the pack and imprints at a bonfire in Sam's backyard. Thankfully it's been almost a month since they last caught a whiff of Victoria. The talk around the bonfire had lightened up in playful banter and teasing especially in regard to how Angela and she had been transported back to La Push. As Bella crawled out of bed she shuddered at the thought of rumors going around Forks High. No doubt Lauren and Jessica had spread what happened in the library. Looking in the mirror she noticed she had gotten a little more color in her cheeks, her brown locks had gotten a shiny look and her brown eyes sparkled. She shook her head and went through her morning routine.

She noticed Charlie's police cruiser was gone since he had left for work earlier. Shrugging her shoulders she found a pop-tart and promptly devoured it. Grabbing her school bag, keys, and jacket she was out of the door. She was a little late and wasted no time in getting into her trusty red truck. Bella found a parking spot without a hitch and put the truck in park. Bella felt her cheeks redden as she made her way to her locker since people stared at her and whispered. Bella was relieved when she spotted Angela waiting at her locker.

"Morning Ang." Bella smiled opening her locker.

"Morning." Angela replied softly. "Did you get home okay?"

Bella nodded absentmindedly exchanging her biology book for her Spanish book. Turning to face Angela she said, "Embry took me home."

"Have you noticed how people are staring?" Angela asked clutching the book in her arms closer to her chest.

"Yeah." Bella replied with a shrug. "Does it really surprise you? I mean the queens of gossip did see how we left yesterday."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Sure it does, but I'm getting use to it. First it was because I was the new girl in town, then it was because Edward was my boyfriend, then it was because of my zombie phase and now this." Bella explained closing her locker.

"Well, I guess I'm used to flying under the radar."

Bella chuckled, "Lucky you. Just ignore them."

"See you in English?" Angela asked before walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Though I'm not looking forward to it."

Bella and Angela met up on the way to English, which they both dreaded for different reasons. Bella couldn't afford to miss handing in any assignments because her grades had taken a nose dive during the first three months of the school year. Now, she was working hard on making up and handing in assignments. She had been to a meeting at the school with the student advisor, the principal of Forks High and her Dad at the end of February, where it was determined she could make up for lost classes and assignments. This would mean she could graduate with the rest of the senior class and wouldn't need summer school. Both Bella and Charlie had been so relived about this, and she had been told they only bended the rules a little because she had gotten good grades at her old school and in the second half of junior year at Forks High.

They quickly found seats and both groaned inwardly as they saw Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Ben, and Mike already seated although Bella couldn't complain when she took the seat next to Mike with Angela on her other side. The bell rang indicating her English class was in session and the atmosphere was gloomy. It came as a surprise for the three girls when the boys handed in their respective English projects to Mr. Berty. Bella nudged Mike and sent him a grateful smile.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Bella waited for Mike at his locker. The hallway was almost empty when he came, everyone had hurried towards the cafeteria. "I guess I should say thanks?"

Mike chuckled. "Well, that's not really necessary."

"Yeah it is." Bella's response came promptly as she shifted her school bag a little.

"If you insist…I only can say you're welcome."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, "I want to make it up to you because you really saved me from failing my agreement with the principal. That's the least I can do. Whatever you want to do, we can do next week after school."

Mike looked confused at her. "Are you serious?"

Bella simply nodded. He closed his locker turning to Bella he said, "Okay, I'll think about it and get back to you with an answer. Now, let's go have some lunch while wishing we were somewhere else."

She offered him a smile in response and they began to make their way towards the cafeteria. Before he could push the door open she grabbed his hand and shyly said, "There's nothing going on between me and Embry or anyone else for that matter – in case you were wondering."

Mike wordlessly nodded meeting her eyes.

"Embry is sweet and all, but not my type. He's like a brother to me." She continued keeping her eyes locked on his. Again Mike nodded awarding her with a shy smile. He pushed the door open and they entered the cafeteria. Scanning the room they found their friends sitting in uncomfortable silence. Bella and Mike slowly approached the table trying to prolong the inevitable. Bella set her school bag on the empty chair next to Angela and Mike mirrored her actions across from her next to Tyler.

"We're going to the lunch line." Mike said pointing to the train of students. Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bella was in the middle of cooking dinner when Charlie came in. He hung his jacket and put his gun away before making his way towards the kitchen to get a beer.

"Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes." Bella informed him.

Charlie nodded and asked, "How was your day?"

Bella wasn't surprised anymore by his questions about her day nor was he about hers. They had come to an understanding since their conversation a week ago; they still knew when not to meddle in each other's business. "It was weird" Bella admitted but not offering any further explanations.

Charlie let it go and changed the subject, "Billy called today. He invited us for lunch tomorrow. I said yes for the both of us hoping you didn't have work."

Bella shook her head before she turned away to take the chicken out of the oven, "It's fine. You know I love Billy like a second father and Jake as the brother I never had."

"Aw, Bells. Who knew you were this sentimental?" Charlie chuckled as he washed his hands.

"Am not." Bella indignantly said rolling her eyes. "Anyway dinner is finished. Come sit down."

Charlie complied and Bella set a plate in front of him. They ate in comfortable silence and when she was about to clear the table Charlie stopped her, "You cooked. I'm doing the dishes."

"Thanks Dad." Bella said with a smile. "I'm going to work on some of my missing assignments. Good night."

"Night Bells."

Bella made her way up the stairs and entered her room. She found her school bag and dug out her calculus homework and sat down in the desk chair. She spread all the papers out and started solving the problems one by one. An hour later she turned on her computer intending to work on her Spanish assignment.

Without many disturbances in her life she had almost caught up with the rest of her class. Bella never actually thought much of Victoria or her threats anymore. Mostly because she felt safe with the pack running patrols – and one was always waiting in the tree line when the moon rose. She had been so happy when Jake told her she could continue coming to La Push and see some of the people she cared most about in the world. It was almost too quiet and Bella could only guess what was coming. She turned off the computer and made her way to the rocking chair. It was a starry night and there was a new moon on the rise.

Bella wondered if the rest of the Pack would imprint, according to Jake it was supposed to be rare, but now four out of the nine wolves had imprinted. She was kind of happy that no one had imprinted on her. She couldn't imagine to not having a say in who she wanted to be with and eventually have children with. Jake had mentioned it with the words 'birthing machine'. She silently agreed with him. Under other circumstances Embry would be a great catch, but she found herself drifting towards Mike.

She looked at her watch. It was late; she should probably get some sleep. Her phone buzzed. Bella found it and saw it was from Mike.

'Hey Bella, about what you said earlier today; I have decided to put my head on the line and suggest we go to Port Angeles. We can always figure out what to do when we get there and what date. Sweet dreams :)' – Mike

Bella smiled to herself, and wrote a quick reply before turning her phone off. She had just made plans to go on a real date with Mike Newton. Heaven help her she thought with a goofy smile on her face.


End file.
